


First Kiss

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra and Trevelyan share their first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Trevelyan shivers slightly, his thin undershirt wasn’t doing much to combat the frigid night air that swept in from the open window in the war room. He’d lain awake in his quarters for hours now, unable to do anything but toss and turn, so he supposed he’d make himself useful by spending some time going over reports and tactics in the war room.

He hadn’t really known how much work had piled up whilst he’d been away, but the several stacks on the table in front of him now had his head spinning, words blurring together as he looked over them, finding himself reading sentences two times over, not realising he’d been reading the same words for some time now.

With a sigh he leans back, running a hand over his forehead to try and quell the dull throb that had picked up about an hour ago. He looks up quickly as the small door built into the much larger, grander doors of the war room squeaked open slowly. A smile spreads across his features as Cassandra tip toes in, a robe draped around her shoulders, eyes scanning the room blearily before she comes to rest on him in shock, visibly startled before she fixes herself back into a mask of cool stoicism.

“Inquisitor.” she says quietly, inclining her head slightly as she come to lean upon the war table. He smiles up at her, his mouth curving gently as he watches the moonlight caress her cheekbones, highlighting her strong jawline as she watches him stand, crossing the room to stand before her.

“You need not be so formal with me Cassandra.” He whispers back, the quiet of the world outside the walls of Skyhold washed over him, keeping his voice soft, reverent almost as he reached to pick up one of her hands. Her lips twitched with the ghost of a soft smile, eyes meeting his as he pulled her chin up.

He loved to see her like this, stripped of her armour, almost bare for him. Light shone in her eyes as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth, reaching up with one hand to stroke her cheek, running his thumb over her scar, which pulled a sharp shiver from her. Trevelyan pulled back and smiles, raking his eyes over her features.

“You’re so beautiful” he whispers, smile growing wider as a blush darkens over her cheeks. She runs her eyes over his features, tongue darting out to wet her lips. They’re standing close, her arms wrapped gently around his waist as he stares at her, still smiling slightly, close enough to breathe one another in chests touching whenever they breathe in.

“Cassandra?” He murmurs, leaning in a little bit closer. Her eyes are hooded now, half closed as her mouth pops open in anticipation, she makes a sound of affirmation, prompting him to continue. “May I kiss you?” he whispers, leaning in further. He feels a deep breath leave her body, her hands twisting into his tunic, pulling him closer to her as his hands reach up to twine into her hair.

“You may.” she whispers back.

His heart soars, before he closes the thin sliver of space between them, slanting his lips delicately over hers. He knew she wanted to be courted properly, to be given flowers and read poems, and all his plans had been leading up to the moment where he would present all of it to her. He’d go to any lengths to have her, to please her, no matter what she asked of him he’d be there, he wanted to be hers with all his heart.

The moment their lips touched Cassandra let out a light gasp, her hands pulling him closer, he had meant the kiss to be chaste, light so as not to cross any borders, but the electricity that sparked between their contact had them both groaning, scrambling to have one another closer as mouths opened, tongues rapidly exploring, curling around one another intimately.

One of his hands went to her waist, trying desperately to pull her closer as their teeth clacked together in their haste, earning a chuckle from him and a small giggle from her as she pushed her hands into his hair, winding her fingers around the long locks there.

He didn’t know how much time had past when they pulled away, he only knew that it had been one of the most breath taking kisses he’d ever had, and that whenever he touched her lightning sparked between them, his heart ached to have her near. Her eyes slowly opened, licking her lips as she looked up at him with a smile.

He smiled back at her, lips still tingling with the taste and touch of her lips, soft but slightly cracked, hands that were small but calloused, wrapping around his arms as she stepped back with a smirk. “I will see you later… Trevelyan.” she whispers, leaning up to press one last kiss to his lips before she turns, sauntering out of the war room with added swing in her hips - sending him groaning as he tried to cross his legs.

Maker she’d be the death of him.


End file.
